Show Me What You Do
by fauxvision
Summary: "I want you to show me that sight again," Haru requests of Rin as he moves to finish undressing himself. Eye's widen as Rin observes Haru's bare back expose itself- muscles flexed- and looks downward with a smirk curving into his thin lips. "Sure, I can do that." RinHaru Fic. [If Nagisa and Makoto were't there. Hello PWP. (Set between episode 1 & 2)]


**Rated: **M  
**Pairing: **Rin x Haru  
**Warning:** Yaoi (male x male), PWP

**Summary: **"I want you to show me that sight again," Haru requested of Rin as he moved to finish undressing himself. Eyes widened as Rin observed Haru's bare back expose itself- muscles flexed- and looked downward as a smirk curved into his thin lips. "Sure, I can do that."

**A/N: This is my first time writing out of the Naruto fandom. :O I don't...know how I feel about this, but lets see how it goes. This is my interpretation of what would have happened had Makoto and Nagisa not been there.**

**Show Me What You Do**

The wind whistled as it whirled, invading the space of the indoor pool as a door creaked open. It was dark- no light present- save the moonlight that had shown through the glass of the building. It's radiance seeped over the pool, reflecting majestically off still waters as it cast its glow. Captivated by the alluring sight, Haru stepped forward- his mouth gaped open as he took in the scene.

Blue, in every shade of the hue, painted the establishment, and it reminded him of why he had gone to Samezuka Academy- to swim. He hadn't been able to dive in tranquil waters all season long, having to resort to soaking in the small tub at his home. He would immerse himself under cool tap; his eyes would keep themselves open as he gazed up at the ceiling, mind wandering off to the clear salty seas just across the street from where he lived.

His hands placed in his pockets, he continued to walk inward; the heavy metal door squeaked at the hinges as it closed, and the impact of it shutting echoed softly in the building. His steps were light as he strode to the pool side, and he knelt down, leaning over the edge of the pool examining the water.

"So beautiful," he spoke, sticking a hand out to dip fingers in the cold liquid glittering under the moon's light. A smile curved into his lips as his fingers tread the pool water; ripples formed in-between his fingers as he moved them, and his blue eyes sparkled with mirth. There was silence, save the water swishing with his finger's movements, and his eyes danced back and forth with them. He felt a sense of serenity- a calmness he had longed for all season- wash over him, and once again, he felt at peace.

His eyes instantly narrowed as he heard footsteps draw near him interrupting him from his solitude. Haru removed his fingers, shaking droplets from them before rising to his feet. Standing upright, the footsteps had stopped, and he could feel the presence of another being on his back.

"What are you doing here?" the other person's tone was cold and harsh, almost reprimanding as he barked at Haru.

"I'm here for a swim," he answered calmly, cool as he usually would in a rather aloof voice. "What about you?"

"This IS my school," the other bit back, "It wouldn't matter why I would be here."

Haru peered over the pool; his desire to take a night swim brewed heavily in his gut as his passion for the sport began to take over. "Well if that's the case..." he slipped his school's uniform jacket off of his shoulders, dropping the article of clothing next to his feet. "I want you to show me that sight again," Haru requested of Rin as he moved to finish undressing himself.

Eyes widened as Rin observed Haru's bare back expose itself- muscles flexed- and looked downward as a smirk curved into his thin lips. "Sure, I can do that."

He unzipped his track jacket, pulled jogging pants down his lean legs revealing his black wetsuit bottoms with a thin red stripe running along the side. Throwing his clothing against the wall, Rin pulled his swim goggles atop his head and walked to the platform.

Haru was on his, pulling his goggles over his eyes and adjusting them as necessary. Rin gave the other a once over as he's prepared, taking notice of the crop style swimwear Haru wore with thin purple stripes.

"This time it'll be different," Rin spoke as he positioned his own goggles, pulling the strap to pop against the back of his head catching Haru's attention. "I'll show you something you've never seen before."

Haru directed his gaze forward; his eyes ran along the black tile strip at the bottom of the pool to the other side. "We'll do 100 meters...and I only do freestyle."

"Hn," Rin scoffed, looking ahead with a cocky smirk crawling onto his face. When ready, they both stood upright before bending over, focused on getting the perfect form for a good kick.

"Ready," Rin started the countdown.

"Set," Haru followed.

"Go," they both yelled, pushing off the platform and dove into the water. It was cold at first, but the adrenaline pumping through each teen's body fueled them to push on. Rin's kick was stronger, giving him a few inches over Haru, but that didn't pacify him; he knew the other was the fastest swimmer of the swim club they were in years back.

Haru steadily kicked, moving one arm in front of the other as he soared through the water, breathing after every third stroke. He had caught up to Rin, but as they came to turn at the other end of the pool, he fell behind again. It was only by another few inches, and it didn't stop or discourage him from swimming on. Any other person, such as Rin, would have been disgruntled or upset by the matter, but Haru? Just as the color of his eyes, was as calm and cool as they come.

The race had ended with Rin winning, and when he pulled his goggles off, he slapped them against the water, letting a "hell yeah!" convey his joy of winning. His victory was cut short when he noticed Haru on the other side of him: his breathing heavy as he looked to the water beneath him, yet he had a small smile gracing his features.

"You won," his voice was soft as the water shushed, settling, and those clear, sea blue eyes looked into his fiery ones. "That's great...Rin."

The way his name left Haru's lips made his eyes widen in shock, and his mouth slightly parted. The sight before him was beautiful as Haru's ivory skin was illuminated by the pale blue light of the moon; droplets of water trickled down the front of his body, twinkling as they fell freely.

Rin was entranced by the sight of his former best friend in all his enchantment, and he idly let the goggles fall from his hands. They sunk to the bottom floor of the pool as he walked forward, stopping just a few inches in front of the shorter male who gazed at him with those mesmerizing eyes.

A hand reached up to touch Haru's cheek, and he flinched just a bit from the icy contact. Fingers stroked underneath his jawline, gently, before slipping under his chin and hooking it. His head was titled upward slightly for his lips to be touched by Rin's as he brought his face to Haru's. Two pairs of eyelids fell closed as they kissed, and the touch was so soft, so tender, it made Haru release a breathless exhale.

Rin pulled his body closer to Haru's for taut chest and cut, defined abs to rub against the others, and he wrapped his free arm around his waist. Haru's hands found purchase on Rin's biceps, and they gently clutched at the tensed muscles as Rin held him possessively.

They repeatedly pressed their lips to each others in short kisses; as both fell into each other, sucked in by the comfortableness that surrounded them from the encounter- the natural, at home feeling they experienced every time they were next to each other- brief kisses became longer.

Rin grasped at Haru's back as the latter opened his mouth, extending an open invitation for the other to explore his cavern. He obliged, darting his eager muscle into Haru's mouth to lap at his tongue; the taste of chlorine was present on his buds, and Rin chuckled lightly.

"What's funny?" Haru asked him in the kiss and began to move his tongue against the others' as they playfully interacted.

Rin shook his head as his lips curved into a grin. "I just never thought we would be doing this...especially here."

Haru pulled back from the kiss; light pants left his parted lips as his hooded blue eyes look into hooded crimson. He reached a hand up to sweep Rin's wet, plum bangs to the side to get a better view of the male holding his waist. "Why not do it somewhere you love?" he spoke near a whisper, leaning forward and placing a kiss to Rin's chin. "It feels just like home to me."

Rin's toes clawed at the pool floor as Haru pressed kisses from his chin along his jaw down to his neck. He leaned his head back to expose his neck a little more for Haru to litter his skin. His lips were so icy just like his demeanor, searing his neck with bitter kisses, and he let out a breathy moan. His fingers played at the waistline of Haru's swim shorts, slipping beneath the band and slid along the elastic as Haru pressed his weight on him.

He'd never seen this side of Haru before- he was usually composed and distant making you wonder if the ebony haired teenager was all there- but as Haru's nails dug into his biceps and left reddened prints in their wake with his body pressing into him, and those lips that had moved down to his chest to close over his nipple and suck, Rin felt Haru had needed more than just a dip in the pool.

Rin felt himself get hot as his pants grew tighter from Haru's deeds; he moved his hands from his waist and placed his palms right under the cup of Haru's ass to pick him up into his arms. Long, trim legs wrapped around his upper body along with lengthy arms around his neck, and Rin pressed Haru against the pool wall; his back scrubbed the rough concrete making him wince.

"Sorry," Rin apologized as he leaned forward, using his body weight to hold Haru in place.

"Don't worry about it," Haru pulled Rin in closer by his neck- his body arched into the others'- and he gave him another kiss.

The kiss was a heated one as the tension became thick, and both males began to rub against each other. As they kissed opened mouth- their tongues whirled around each others' fervently- Rin closed his lips around Haru's to suck on the wet muscle. It earned a moan from the other whose body shuddered as Rin groped his ass, and he bucked into him, unintentionally bumping the others swollen groin.

Rin released his tongue and captured Haru's lips in another open mouth kiss, pressing the other further back on the pool wall. Haru threw his head back, shutting his eyes as he reveled in the heated friction of Rin's pelvis rocking into his; he inhaled deeply as he felt a finger slide along his crack. Rin began to kiss his neck; his mouth latched onto a certain area, and he sucked on it.

Haru panted; a hand sunk into the back of his swim bottoms, and that same finger slide between his cheeks. His body jolted as the digit circled his entrance and Rin's sucking became vigorous enough to bruise. A sharp intake of breath happened when the finger slipped in, prodding Haru. In and out the digit moved prepping him, and he shifted uncomfortably when another was added.

"Ahh," he moaned- his eyes shut tight- but Rin released the suction on his neck to shhh him, pressing his lips delicately to the mark he created. He massaged Haru's muscular thigh in his other hand to take his mind off the prepping, especially the sting that accompanied the addition of a third finger.

Haru's back completely arched off the wall, and his toes curled at the middle of Rin's back as his legs clenched around the others' waist. Three fingers, slick with the chlorine water from the pool moved in him, stretching him, and the longest one brushed against his prostate. A groan was cut off as he choked on it, and his body tensed from the pressure of the prodding created by the compression of his tight spandex shorts.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look so full of...emotion," Rin teased him earning a stuttered "shut up" from Haru. He removed his fingers, partly due to being unable to withstand the vice grip Haru's legs held around his waist, and the other male let out a heavy sigh.

Haru lightly panted as Rin stripped his lower half, exposing himself in all it's attentive glory. He pulled at the waist of Haru's shorts, moving them down his legs as they floated atop the water. Throwing the articles onto the side of the pool and settling his torso between Haru's thighs, Rin placed himself at his entrance, rubbing his tip against the twitching ring of muscles.

Haru winced when Rin proceeded inward, and a dull heat radiated in his lower back as he was stretched. It burned as Rin was so thick, but he braced himself, placing his arms around the others neck and pulled him in for a comforting embrace.

Rin groaned when he was halfway in and smiled from Haru's action; their cheeks touched as his head was next to Haru's, and he turned to kiss the smooth skin. From Haru's furrowed brow and grit teeth, Rin could tell he was uncomfortable, and he moved his face in front of the others to kiss his lips.

Haru relaxed, soothed by the soft touch of Rin's lips to his own, and it allowed the former to fully enter him. Heavy panting resounded off the glass windows of the enclosed pool, and when Rin moved out to push in again, the sloshing of water joined the echo.

They were still kissing as Rin set a steady pace, rolling his hips into Haru's, and Haru got used to being entered by Rin's member. The moon glowed on perspiring skin, drenched with pool water, and Haru's moans made for a beautiful midnight symphony.

His back was rubbing against the concrete wall, but the water that jumped with Rin's thrust cushioned his flawless skin. He released his arms from Rin's neck and leaned his upper body back to rest on the pool's side. Rin pushed deeper into Haru allowing his body to fall on top of the others. His fingers slid up Haru's toned arms to reach his hands, and when they were palm to palm, Rin intertwined their fingers.

Haru clutched his hands tightly when Rin's tip met his prostate, and he let out a piercing moan. "Ahhh, Rin..." the name slipped from his lips, and with the seductive tone it carried, it pushed the the plum haired male to drive into him harder.

Rin grunted as Haru's thighs fastened tightly around his waist with each strike to the gland burrowed deep within the teen. He trailed his lips from Haru's chest to his chin, and his pearly, sharp teeth nipped at the male's skin along the way. "You're so damn tight," he said between pants, darting his tongue out to steal across Haru's bottom lip. "I wouldn't expect anything less from a swimmer.

"Stop," Haru panted as his body jerked; his voice was almost inaudible, and his eyes rolled, "stop talking, pl-please?"

Rin closed his eyes and smirked, deciding it was time to show Haru what he meant when he said it would be different. He released Haru's hands, planted his own on Haru's hips, gripping them harshly with his fingertips as he pounded into him.

Haru's eyes shot open; his mouth went agape, and his moans became lodged in his throat from the unforgiving force. Sloshing water became crashing waves from Rin's thrusts, and when Haru's mewls were no longer drowned out by the water, he leaned forward- enclosing his mouth over Haru's. He sucked in his moans, swallowing them and muffled every cry.

_This is what you wanted,_ Rin thought to himself looking at the blissful, unadulterated expression adorning Haru's face. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold, and Rin felt a sense of pride shattering Haru's iron gate exterior. He knew he hadn't won that race truly, because Haru hadn't put his heart in it. It wasn't about winning to the other- he knew; Haru had just wanted the water to caress him again in all it's free forming comfort, and that's when the half assing of the race came in. But now, as he was fucking him into the pool wall, Rin knew he had won- he knew he was the conqueror.

Haru was a mewling mess as Rin screwed him, and when a hand left his hip to stroke his achingly hard shaft, he couldn't take it. Powerful thrusts along with a strong grip, moving in tune with each other taunted his body into exploding, and that he did resulting in hot white streams shooting between his and Rin's body. Rin could no longer contain Haru's wail as it pushed strongly from his throat and drawled out as he continued to move in him.

Rin didn't last much longer feeling Haru's body convulse- tightening and shuddering- and his entrance pulsed around him. The constriction was a tight one, and as Rin did one more push motion, he came; his load poured into Haru's tight ass as he milked himself.

Labored breathing and stilling waters filled the atmosphere as the two teens sat there. Neither moved; Rin collapsed on top of Haru, and Haru stared past the glass ceiling, absentmindedly counting twinkling stars in the distance. Rin's head rest upon Haru's chest; his eyes were shut as he listened to his frantically beating heart, and he smiled.

It had been years since they had seen each other, swam with each other, and without knowing, both reveled in the afterglow of their encounter. Neither wanted to move, dreading the distance that was sure to follow as neither would let go of his pride and admit he wanted to be with the other first. They were still competitors- rivals- but as they lay there, connected at the hips with settling breathing and equally racing hearts...having shared the experience in a place they both loved- a place they could call home- it would be just that.

"_I want you to show me that sight again," Haru had requested of Rin as he moved to finish undressing himself. _

_Eyes widened as Rin observed Haru's bare back expose itself- muscles flexed- and looked downward as a smirk curved into his lips. "Sure, I can do that."_

/End.

**A/N: I had to take it there; it was on my mind, it needed to be done ._. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
